imminentdangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fino'jin
Fino'jin is a Skin Slicer; a member of the elite Rakorsian imperial guard. He guarded Prince Varrin since the day the prince was born, and continued to serve the Emperor after Varrin fled the planet. He eventually came to work under Admiral Kratis in his pursuit of the wayward prince. Prince Varrin's Bodyguard Fino'jin was an extremely accomplished warrior, even by Rakorsian standards. He rose through the ranks and joined the Skin Slicers, an elite group of soldiers and members of the imperial guard. When Prince Varrin was born, Fino'jin was assigned to guard him. As Varrin grew up, Fino'jin developed a deep respect for the prince. Despite Varrin's carefree behaviour, his speed, strength, intelligence and ruthlessness made him a model Rakorsian. Fino'jin was honoured to guard Prince Varrin's life. This changed when Varrin was betrothed to a Kalarian woman as part of a political alliance. Varrin found the woman repulsive, and he fled the wedding in the Nonconformity. This did not reflect well on Fino'jin, who had been head of the Marriage Escort Squad. Serving Kratis Possibly as a result of his failings at Varrin's wedding, Fino'jin was assigned to serve under Admiral Kratis in his pursuit of Prince Varrin. Kratis' armada located Varrin, but Varrin was able to escape. When Kratis was able to locate Varrin again, the prince snuck aboard Kratis' ship with Eris, his terrestrial companion. Fino'jin and his team of Skin Slicers located Varrin and Eris as they were headed to the comm deck. Fino'jin convinced his prince to surrender, and he brought him and Eris to Kratis on the bridge. Kratis then ordered Fino'jin and his Skin Slicers to go track down the Ssrisk, who had allied with the Rakorsians and then turned traitor, attacking their ship. Fino'jin apparently succeeded at this task, and he later found Prince Varrin alone. Kratis had offered Varrin his freedom, but only if he condemned Eris to death. Varrin didn't trust Kratis to free him, but he wanted to spare Eris a lifetime of slavery. Fino'jin found Varrin moping on the ship, and he was disgusted by the fact that Varrin had simply given up. He reminded the prince of all that he had done, and that he should fight his enemies as a Rakorsian. Fino'jin's words got through to Varrin, who resolved to save Eris. Though Fino'jin was pleased that Varrin was unwilling to surrender, he was honour bound to prevent him from reaching Kratis. The two fought and Varrin was able to knock Fino'jin out. Though Rakorsian custom demanded that Varrin kill his enemy, Varrin was uncomfortable killing someone who had guarded him for so long. Instead Varrin slipped a knock-out disc on Fino'jin's body, to easily disable him if they ever saw each other again. When Fino'jin came to, he was furious that Varrin had not killed him, believing the prince had spat upon his honour. Meanwhile Varrin and Eris had defeated and killed both the Ssrisk captain and Admiral Kratis. Fino'jin found Varrin and Eris as they were heading to escape the ship with their friends Miguri and Grashk. He prepared to fight Varrin again, but Varrin activated the knock-out disc and safely subdued Fino'jin once again. Varrin later confessed to Eris that he kept the disc on Fino'jin partly because he didn't want to kill his former body guard, and party because it was entertaining to constantly knock him out. Though Fino'jin survived the battle, the Psilosians arrived while Varrin and his friends escaped. It is likely that the Ssrisk vessel was captured by the Psilosians, as Grashk was later unable to contact the ship, but what happened to Fino'jin and the Rakorsian vessel remains unknown. Category:Characters Category:Rakorsians Category:Villains